This disclosure relates to a bearing system for a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a lubrication arrangement for a bearing system configuration that reduces stress levels on bearing components.
Gas turbine engines utilize bearing assemblies at various locations throughout the engine to support components for rotation about an engine axis. A typical bearing assembly includes an inner ring, an outer ring radially spaced from the inner ring, and a cage positioned between the inner and outer rings that holds a plurality of roller or bearing elements.
A lubrication system is used to provide lubricating fluid to the bearing elements. Traditionally, the inner ring includes axial slots that extend in a direction of the engine axis and a plurality of radial holes that extend radially outwardly toward the cage. Lubricating fluid is delivered to the axial slots and is communicated to the bearing elements via the radial holes.
The bearing assembly can be subjected to relatively high centrifugal loads, high assembly loads, and/or high operating loads that result in relatively high stress levels on individual components of the bearing assembly, such as the inner ring for example. The stress levels on a component such as the inner ring may be amplified by the particular arrangement of the slots and holes. For example, at an intersection between the axial slots and the radial holes may amplify stresses in the inner ring.
Thus, there is a need for a lubrication arrangement that reduces stress levels experienced by bearing components.